


Ubert -[Mulan au]

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Disney Au Collection [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Caspar is the dragon, Dimitri and Byleth are the rulers, Don't Judge Me, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, No Smut, Self-Indulgent, alpha dedue, ashe is mulan, bernadetta is the cricket, edelgard is the bad guy, hey they're both guys so omegaverse, jk, omega ashe, sorry - Freeform, was going to be rhea but it's MY story, well maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Surrounding the wall of Fodlan, a soldier saw a man with dark hair climb over with a white-haired woman next to him.The man set a pot on fire, alerting the rest of Fodlan that something had gone wrong. The woman only moved the weak soldier out of the way with a near."Good"Across the country, the King was alerted of the news. His wife stood next to him, silent as the man asked his trusted general what he felt. His general told him he could gather soldiers if he wanted to.The Queen stood up and placed a hand on the King's shoulder."We need one beta or alpha from each family to tip the scales."The general tried to put his own opinion when the King went to back up his wife."If my wife asks for it, I will give it to her. If she says it's the best option, then I will support her."The soldier nodded and went out to say the news. The King tried to talk to his wife, but she ignored him. She told him that one soldier could tip the scales, they needed as many soldiers as they could.The King once again did as she asked as they looked out the window in the direction of the wall.They could tell a war was about to happen.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Disney Au Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979146
Kudos: 6





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo
> 
> I wrote this and was about to publish it buuuuttt
> 
> I closed the tab :)
> 
> So I have to rewrite it
> 
> so f me

"Quiet."

Demure. . ."

"Graceful."

"Hmm, Polite"

"Delicate?"

Ashe placed his paintbrush to the side as he finished his notes on his arm. The paint stung a little, but Ashe knew he was going to need it. There was no way he could remember everything on the scroll as he was told. Although spending his time reading books instead of studying was his choice. 

He blew air on his forearm before hearing a loud knock on the door. "Ashe! Are you there!." said a high-pitched voice from the other side of his door. Ashe rolled his eyes and got up to open the door. Immediately he was rushed into a hug by his younger brother and younger sister.

"Ashe! Ashe!"   
"Why are you here! Chrissy said you should already be on your way to the salon!" "Yeah! He said something about how this is an important day for omegas and something else about honor!" "We didn't pay a lot of attention because we went to wake you up!" Ashe felt his widen as he looked down at his younger siblings. "Are you saying that I. . .overslept?!" His siblings nodded their heads and pointed to the little garden that had next to the stables.

"Oh god, bye I'll see you later!" His siblings only stood there and decided to go back to their rooms to play with their toys. They knew he was late for something, but they couldn't care. After all, they knew Christophe had recently baked some bread with sugar.

"Christophe!"

Christophe turned around to see his omega brother run up to him. In his hands, he held a teapot and a glass of tea. Christophe went to stop him before Ashe crashed into him. Using his good leg, he stabled the both of them. "Here, I brought your tea, remember what the doctor said," Ashe poured tea onto the cup he brought, "three cups of tea in the morning, and three at night," Ashe said as he looked down. 

His brother lifted his face and looked into his eyes. "It's okay Ashe, but, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to meet the matchmaker?" he said with a frown. Ashe shook his head as he walked back to the door. "Of course, in fact, I'm going right now! Because I. . .would never forget, bye!" Christophe shook his head at the sight of him running away. Turning to the shrine of his family, he sighed and went to pray for luck. Sothis knew Ashe would need it.

<>  
  
Jumping on to the back of his horse, he went as fast as he could to the salon.

Waiting for him there, was his good friend Mercedes. The two have known each other for years. Being a beta, Mercedes was always the one to help Ashe with whatever he needed. He trusted her with almost anything."

"Ashe! There you are, I have the bath and clothes ready for you, so I'll let you in okay?" Mercedes said, a warm smile on her face. Ashe nodded excitedly. "Mercedes you're a lifesaver! I can't believe I made you wait. . ." Mercedes shook her head as she removed Ashe's clothes and pushed him into a bin of water. "Hey!" The beta giggled and began to scrub Ashe's hair as he scrubbed his arms and legs. Ashe would be more embarrassed to be seen by another person like this, but Ashe feels like you get a kind of bond with someone after being treated by them during your heat. 

After his relaxing bath, Mercedes guided him to a small room after handing him a nice undershirt to wear. Hurrying as much as he could, Ashe rushed to put on the long silk robes. He always felt a little embarrassed wearing those kinds of clothes. Since the clothes are obviously aimed at female omegas.

"Ashe! Are you seriously still in there! You know you're still missing other things right?! Hurry up!" 

Ashe jumped and rushed to put on his clothes as he tripped and fell onto the arms of another omega. His friend Dorothea stood there, hands letting go and placed on her hips. "Come on, we have little time!"

Dorothea was already perfect. Ashe looked at her flowing pink and red dress. It hugged her curves perfectly and showed parts of her waist. Her face was perfectly placed like a painting you would find at a festival. Suddenly self-conscious, Ashe looked down and was shoved into a light-colored room with brushes and mirrors and anything you would ever need to decorate your face.

Dorothea smiled and forced Ashe to sit down as she picked up a couple of brushes and band.  
"Jesus Ashe, how is your skin so smooth and gentle, I have to put on face-masks every day and blush but you just have natural freckles and pale skin. Dorothea groaned as she grabbed a brush and painted Ashe's face white. Ashe was unable to do anything since he knew Dorothea would scold him for breaking something. "Ok, I'm going to use this pale blue. God, I wish I could use blue, but it just doesn't fit my figure.

After what felt like years of being painted on, Dorothea smirked and placed a mirror in front of his face. "W-wow I- how did-" Ashe was almost left speechless as he looked at his own reflection. His face was white, his cheeks were colored in a soft shade of blue as if ice was climbing up his face, his eyes had pale cyan with black eyeliner showing off his eyelids and eyebrows  
  
He looked truly beautiful. Even with Ashe being modest. His hair was then brushed. Making his hair look shiny and free. Dorothea shook her head and pressed Ashe's back so he would stand up. "Oh my Ashe, soon you'll have all the Alpha's go after you." With a sigh, Dorothea grabbed his arm and hurried to the line of the omegas leading up to the matchmaker's room for testing. 

"Oh hey, Ashe!" Ahead of him, Ashe could see his friend Annette wave at him. Annette was a nice kind girl, he was sure she would make a perfect omega bride. Ashe was the only guy there, and he decided to take that in stride. No use giving himself more anxiety than what was necessary.

After waving back, he and the other omegas with him kneeled down in front of the door. Again, since Ashe forgot to pay attention, had to look around to see what he was supposed to do. Just as he opened his umbrella, the door in front of the matchmaker's temple opened with a loud bang.

Ashe moved his head a little to look at the matchmaker. Matchmakers were all around fodlan, and Ashe had heard it was a big business. In his town, however, the head of the matchmaking world was at. Ashe gulped as he took her in. She had long green hair, her white dress pressed against her body, showing her rather. . .big bottom. Sniffing her from a distance, Ashe could strongly smell the alpha on her. He had never smelled anything so strong.

It gave Ashe a headache.

"Ubert, Ashe!" Ashe looked up with a smile on his face. Finally, it was time for him to honor his family!

"Present!"

The matchmaker shook her head, saying quite loudly, "Speaking without permission!" Ashe looked down in embarrassment as he went into the temple. Before the doors could close, he was able to see Annette giving him a thumbs up. 

_'An Omega must be quiet'_


	2. Demure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to continue writing, but I don't care :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost my favorite part of the movie. Just, the eMOTION. I'm not very good at writing, but I did try. 
> 
> I ship Petra x Bernadetta but I added Petra anyway

**BANG**

Ashe had never been so nervous in his entire life. 

All the time Dorothea and Mercedes spent helping him dress up didn't help Ashe's confidence at all. The woman, who Ashe now remembered her name, was looking at him from multiple angles. He tried to keep his head straight but he couldn't help but curve his back.

Rhea noticed.

"Hm, improper posture."

Ashe tried to stop his trembling.

"Too skinny, not good for baring alphas or betas."

Rhea suddenly got close to Ashe's face. She didn't touch him in a way, but that didn't stop him from tensing up. Rhea only looked at his face and hair before moving back. "Presentable, perfect image." Finally, Rhea moved away to a nearby table and began moving around some things.

"Recite the Omega Script."

Ashe nodded and moved to pick up his fan. Fanning himself to stop from sweating on his make-up, he moved his sleeve slightly back to look at his notes. 

"Perform your duties with grace and obedience, think before you snack, act!" Ashe cursed at himself for reading his notes wrong. "This shall bring you honor and glory." He finished the last sentence as fast as he could. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself again.

Rhea seemed to pop out of nowhere as she took the fan out of Ashe's hands. She flipped the fan around, obviously looking for notes. Little did she know, Ashe had overheard some other paired omegas talk about the test.

One of the omegas said that to pass her test, she wrote the answers on her forearm. She said something about how the matchmakers are not allowed to strip or force the omega to show any skin that was not already shown, so as long as she didn't see the writing, it was okay.

Rhea grabbed Ashe's marked arm and made him sit across from her on the table she had. Her hands, now covered on his ink, stained the teapot as she moved the teapot and teacup in Ashe's direction. For the life of him, Ashe was truly doing his best not to stare at her ink-stained hands while pouring tea. He did start pouring the cup, but for a small second, a piece of glass fell into the cup. Looking up, he saw that Rhea was stroking her face, giving an example of how an omega's face should be when talking to possible suitors. This only ends up in ink staining her face, making it look like she had a beard and mustache. 

When she took the cup from Ashe, while talking about other things that Ashe was too busy tuning out, she took a deep breath and moved to drink it. Biting his lip, Ashe leaned forward, he extended his hand to take the cup back from Rhea, but she only frowned and went to take another sip.

"E-excuse me you have some gla-"

"What are you doing?! Omegas do not interrupt Alphas when they are speaking. Do not anger- oh!"

Rhea jumped up as her teacup was pushed against her as Ashe moved back. Rhea turned and peered deep into his eyes. Ashe knew she was upset and tried to not freak out. "You clumsy little- how would you ever expect- ah!!!" The matchmaker fell backward as she slipped on the edge of the carpet onto the hot coals she had set up to heat the room. She jumped around trying to blow out the flames while screaming. . .very loudly.

Ashe grabbed his fan and tried to fan it, resulting in only fueling the fire. ' _come on Ashe, you knew this would happen if you blew air on it. . .now how do you fix this?'_

Looking around, Ashe went to pick up the teapot from before and ran to extinguish the fire. Before he could get to her, Rhea had opened the door and screamed for someone to help her. Trying not to trip on his robes, Ashe threw the teapot at Rhea, getting rid of the fire, but not. . .her.

Ashe backed away into Mercedes, who had been waiting for him to come out. Rhea moved towards him. Her face was completely red with anger, and everyone around them moved back. Mercedes moved Ashe over to Jeritza, another beta, before trying to talk to her.

"Ms. Rhea, don't you think we should calm down? I'm sure whatever Ashe did can be explained and forgive-"

"NEVER! This omega is a DISGRACE! He may look like a proper omega, but he will NEVER bring honor to your family!"

Rhea turned around and went back to the temple. Ashe saw men and women alike give him looks. Some were of pity, and some of amusement. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Mercedes tried to place her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off. Jeritza only stood there. He had never been as comforting as his sister.

Behind him, he saw Annette and Dorothea turn around to see him. Ashe knew they would get in trouble if they left their positions, so he shook his head and made his way back to his family's house. 

His horse stood by him. When Ashe opened the door to the ranch, he saw Christophe and his siblings next to him. He saw them turning to talk to him, but Ashe shook his head. Christophe got the hint and held back his younger siblings. Ashe ran as fast as he could to the family garden. A tear fell down his face as he felt his make-up stain the top of his clothes.

Sobs shook his shoulders as he sat down. How could he let this happen? It was the only thing he had to offer. What else could a weak omega like him do? Ashe ripped the hanging cloth off his sides. He looked down at the river. 

He didn't know him.

In front of him, he saw an omega. Despite his ruined make-up, he saw an omega. Dressed up to prove he could be mated with another alpha. It didn't seem like him. He thought he was pretty before, what changed? He was the same pointless thing.

The pretty obedient omega stared back at him as if he was taunting him. The omega in the reflection wasn't Ashe. The reflection had already been mated with someone he didn't really love. The omega was perfect and gentle. Doing whatever he was told. That omega had accepted his fate and had whatever child that alpha wanted. That omega was a pretty trophy to be shown off.

Ashe picked himself up. How could he continue to look at that person?

He picked up his sleeve and brushed off the make-up on his face. Despite feeling pretty, he did start to feel like a doll. He made his way to the ancestor temple. He knew he had to apologize. He couldn't bear letting them down. What could Ashe do now?

He left the temple with a bad taste in his mouth. What would Lonato say to him now? Ashe rubbed the new tears on his face. He had to stop doing that.

Next to him, a lonely cricket got up next to him. Ashe hid a smile and watched as the cricket slowly jumped up to him. The cricket moved and chirped before jumping away again.

_'Even lucky crickets don't want me'_

Behind him, footsteps started to get closer. Ashe would've stood up if he could. Christophe laid down next to him as he placed a pretty lilac on his thigh. Ashe looked up and turned to the side. His brother shook his head and placed the flower on his messy hair. "The prettiest flower is always the last to bloom Ashe. I promise you, everything will come out okay. Trust me." The omega looked up and smiled softly, the two hugged and began walking back to the house. His siblings would cheer him up.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

Ashe jumped as loud banging began ringing through town. Christophe nad his younger siblings turned to the entrance. Ashe went forward to look, but Christophe held him back. Ashe nodded and slowly made his way to the top of the wall. His siblings followed him with his help. Ashe knew they should know what's going on.

A man on a horse went up to the middle of the street. His horse was skinny and intimidating at the same time. The man, however, looked quite relaxed. 

The tan man picked up a scroll and Ashe could feel his voice ringing through town. 

With a small nod, the drums stopped banging and he opened his scroll to read the scroll.

"By the order of King Dimitri and Queen Byleth, every household must send _one_ alpha or beta to join the royal army! The empire has already invaded the Kingdom!" the man declared.

Despite the people's murmuring, the man's voice was still recognizable. 

"The Martritz family!"

Ashe saw as Mercedes's younger brother approached the man. She reached for her brother as he stood in front of her. Around him, Ashe could see other men and women reach for their own scrolls. 

"The Ubert family!"

Ashe's eyes widened as his brother threw his walking stick on the ground. Everyone in the village gave him a look as he limped his way to the man. Ashe couldn't stand it and ran to go in front of his brother. 

"Sir, please! My brother has already fought! We already lost our father too! You can't do this-" Ashe was interrupted as Christophe moved him back. The guy on the horse shook his head in regret as he passed on the scroll.

"Report to the military camp early tomorrow. Christophe nodded and made his way back to the ranch. Ashe reached for him again, but Christophe kept walking. 

His younger siblings ran up and hugged Ashe's knees. Ashe reached down and hugged them close. They couldn't lose another family member. 

<>

Dinner was awkward.

The twins were eating silently as Christophe ate with his brows burrowed. Ashe slowly poured tea for himself. Looking down at his face, he saw the pretty omega again. This one, however, looked stressed and. . .used? 

That was the final straw.

Ashe slammed the teapot down. "You shouldn't have to go!" he yelled.

His younger siblings jumped, and Ashe felt a little bad until Christophe turned his head to glare at Ashe. "It is an honor to fight for the kingdom!" he yelled back.

He held his tears back as he clenched his fists together. "So you will die, for honor?!" Ashe was desperate now. He had to make his brother see reason, how could he leave his family behind? His leg was still injured there was no way he could fight in that condition.

Ashe got up and turned away from him. Behind his back, he heard Christophe yell back at him. "At least I can do what I was born to do, at least I can do something of value!"

He didn't turn around.

<>

Tears fell down with the rain.

His face was so wet he couldn't tell if his face was wet from tears or from the rain. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered to Ashe anymore. After dinner, he had tried to go back to say sorry to Christophe. 

Instead, he saw Christophe open his cabinet with his father's armor and sword. He did some moves Ashe had never seen, just before going in, Ashe saw Christophe stumble and slowly pick himself up. 

Looking at a small window, he saw his siblings sleeping in their shared bad. In the other, he saw his brother slowly fall asleep.

They must've thought he was in his room.

Ashe looked around. 

Under him, there was a small puddle where he could see his own reflection. 

He didn't see the delicate omega. Now he saw a determined and serious face. This one had fear, but determination at the same time. That omega didn't look like an omega, he had his hair styled to the side, making it look like he had a bold style. 

Ashe shook his head and saw the sad omega again. 

He knew what he had to do now. Ashe ran to Christophe's room, picking up the scroll to sign in, he ran back to his room to pack his scent blockers. He grabbed his biggest bag, hoping that maybe they wouldn't search so thoroughly. 

Now for the hardest part.

Ashe opened his father's closet and stared at the armor and sword he left behind. He cursed and begged his father wouldn't mind. Ashe felt weird wearing the too big armor, but he was able to fasten it so that it wouldn't show his curves at least. Ashe grabbed his brush, and moved his hair to the side packing the brush, he decided to apply the scent blockers later, there was no use in wasting them now. 

Ashe went up to his horse, causing it to start freaking out. Ashe placed his hand to pet the horse, causing it to recognize him. Once the horse had fully calmed down, Ashe led it to the entrance. He gave one quick look at his ranch and ran off in the direction of the camp.

' _An omega must show demure'_

<>

"Move over!"

"No, you move!"

The twins were fighting on the bad when they heard a small creak. The younger sister got up and crept up in front of the boy. "I bet Ashe will let me sleep in his bed!" The boy frowned and the two tiptoed to Ashe's room and found it open. They looked around the house, but couldn't find a trace.

Slightly scared, they made their way to their even older brother. 

"Chrissy Chrissy! Have you seen Ashe?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find him at all!"

Christophe got up and looked at his bedside. Next to him, he felt a soft lilac petal. Christophe got up and ran to the closet. Inside, both the armor and sword were gone. Christophe couldn't believe it. Why would Ashe do that! He could be killed! He had to- no. If he ran after him, he would be exposed. 

Then he would be killed. All Christophe could do was look at the door and prayed. 

Behind him, the twins looked down. What was going to happen? Though they weren't religious, the twins put their hands together and prayed.

_'Please take care of our brother'_

_'He only means well'_

<>

Across the garden, a tombstone began to shine.

<>


End file.
